Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by hartfairy
Summary: Ib, sacrificing her life for Garry and Mary, soon is forgotten and is overcome by the madness of the Gallery. Viola (Or Ellen) Gives Ib a chance to rightfully take back what was hers, and what was Ellen's. (May or may not continue.)
1. Forgotten Roses

"You have to choose one of us!"

The ? painting was just right there, but her rose was in the clutches of Mary. Ib felt like sobbing. She was really caught between a rock and a hard place. Garry kindly smiled at her, "Ib, it's alright, I'll give her my rose."

"No, no, NO!" Ib thought. "Garry, no!" Her lip quivered as Ib stalled for as long as she could. There HAD to be a way where both could live! Her mind scrambled, she desperately seeked an answer. And she found it. "M-Mary." She managed to blurt out. Garry hung his head to accept his fate as Mary filled with joy hugged Ib.

When she pulled back, Mary heard a snap, and then something light falling on the ground. Little red rose petals were scattered among  
the floor.

Both barely had time to yell before Ib pushed them both in. As they left, a sorrowful "**I'M SORRY**!" echoed throughout their minds.

Ib used her last moments to remember all the good times Garry, Mary, and she had. It, and the stinging pain made her sob even harder until her bright red eyes dulled and she stopped breathing. Then she cried no more...

* * *

Mary stood beside her big brother, Garry. Even though he rarely came on family gatherings he came because his little sister pleaded and pleaded. Mary was just as glad to have him, though sometimes he confused her and was a sourpuss.

Their bond was strong, but that bond felt stolen, and both of them felt it.

Mary kept walking along with Garry until she stumbled across a interesting painting.

It was about as tall as Mary, and it was titled "A Rose's Sacrifice" And in it was a young girl with brown hair and a white/red outfit. Her eyes were closed peacefully but tears leaked from them. She was daintily holding a rose with all the petals plucked off, and a yellow candy resting where the petals should be.

"Hmf, this is the ugliest painting I have seen." He stated coolly. "C'mon Mary, let's go look at some others." Garry pulled the blonde along, but she couldn't resist sticking her tongue at the painting her brother dissed.

Soon after that Mary ran into her mother and father. "There you two are! It's time to go." Her mother kindly stated.

"But mama!" Mary whined. "I want to stay here longer!" Garry chuckled softly. "You and you're obsession with art." Mary was a bit unpleased that she had to leave, but her father offered to go by the ice cream store, and she immediately cheered up.

As for what flavor she wanted, she wanted her favorite, cherry.

* * *

Ib fluttered her eyes open. The walls of the Gallery! She could still go! Ib immediately tried pushing her hand through what seemed like the invisible force field, but nothing happened. She sat down again and just waited for something.

Garry and Mary went right in front of her. She was joyful again!

Garry could come by and look at the paintings, they would remember her, they could tell her all the things that happened to them, and Mary could gaze at it and say how nice it was and-

"_Hmf, this is the ugliest painting I have seen_."

Ib's tiny glass heart shattered into dust right there and rest of what he said was blurred out by her heart ache. Was her sacrifice just something to be in vain? Was all that effort nothing?

A single tiny tear glided down her cheek. They had forgotten her. It hurt more than the pain of death, more than a  
sickness, more than anything else in the world.

She was alone.

A year passed and neither Garry, nor Mary had visited once.

Ib finally could take no more of this. "Someone! Please!" She screamed through the black depths. She tried to scream again but it only came out as twisted gargles of sadness. Ib wept sprawled out on the floor, one hand reaching for the outside world.

"_Poor little rose_."

Ib slowly looked up. A figure, about her age but a little older peered down at her. Her purple hair reached down to her back. She was very pretty, excusing the fact her eyes were gouged out. "_You were only trying to help, but now you're tossed aside like a crumpled piece of paper_."

Ib tried her best to dry her eyes, as she wanted to hear more from this girl. "_Like me, you're now a relic of the past_."

"Who are you?"

The girl kneeled. "I a-was named Viola, but someone else now uses that title. If you wish you may now call me Ellen."

Ib noticed a brief hint of sadness filled Ellen's as she told Ib this. "_We are two innocent people who were wronged, by ones we called 'a friend'. We, and some other lost souls are hidden, not by the gallery, but by the force that holds it_."

Ellen reached her hand out to Ib. "_Together, we can get what we rightfully deserve_." Without a word, Ib took Ellen's hand and smiled.

"_Shall we wait for our dear 'friends'_?"


	2. Taking What is Ours

"Viola make sure you stay safe!"

"Viola" smiled happily and skipped along to the art gallery. Father always kept a close eye on her to keep her safe, and she always told him to stop worrying. Viola was fifteen now, and she tried to take her responsibilities into her own hands, even though she was about as strong as a willow branch. Her black cat followed her footsteps.

"I have a bad feeling about this '_Viola_'." The cat said, and put a strong amount of emphasis on her name.

Viola, was the only one who knew the cat could talk, but she was now used to that fact. She rolled her eyes as she kept along the trail. "If I had a dime for every time you said that..." The cat mumbled something intelligible under his breath, that Viola tried to hear and then put it aside, wondering if she wanted the cat's commentary.

* * *

"Have you figured out how to do it?"

Ib concentrated with all her might as a little blue spark rose from her cupped hands. The light engulfed her as she then turned into another form she had chosen was like the Lady in Blue, but with a dazzling party dress and long blue high-heeled boots.

Ellen smiled with approval. "Good, Ib. You have become very knowledgeable and excellent about what little magic I have taught you." Ellen put her hand on Ib's shoulder. "Despite so little time..."

Ellen despite her lack of eyes seemed like she could see everything. And living with this girl seemed to give Ib an understanding. In a way, she and Ellen were just alike. And some sort of friendly bond grew through them.

"Though do not let our friendship get in the way of learning." Ellen said as she seemed to read Ib's mind. "There are still people who are using what is ours." Ellen quickly shifted back. A wailing/screech was heard far in the barren distance of the gallery. Ellen cautiously walked to the source of the noise, leaving Ib by the outside painting.

It was a few of the paintings. And they seemed to have a worried expression sprawled across their faces.

"We'll be fine." Ellen reassured them. "And after we take what's ours, we will set you free too."

But somehow Ib noticed that wasn't what was bothering them. It was something more, but she couldn't tell. Staying in Guertena's Gallery somehow dulled Ib's emotions even further. She almost no longer cared if BOTH Garry, Mary, and this Viola person were gut open painfully slowly and left for the buzzards.

She wanted to be with her mother and father, and if she could, Garry.

* * *

**(? POV)**

"This art gallery may be what I need to take a break off of teaching." I thought. "This art gallery was worth the cost, and also there seem to be nice people here. Though if they knew what I actually looked like,  
they'd tease, and avert their eyes."

Thinking these thoughts seemed to upset me more and more, so I decided to just observe the paintings. This "Guertena" was an art genius, no doubt about that. The halls seemed to stretch on and on. But one painting did catch my eye.

_"Fabricated World?"_

* * *

The gallery now had most of it's light off. Mary, Garry, and Viola clung to each other tightly. Garry in a rush of panic, tried breaking down the door multiple times to get out. "Garry, please get us out of here!" Mary flung himself at the door again, but hurt his arm and backed away. Viola kept near the other blonde girl whose name she heard was Mary. The cat sat down neatly on it's haunches and watched Garry, Mary, and Viola, watching what they would do next.

**COME DOWN BELOW, IT'S THE ONLY WAY**

All three jumped when the letters made their way onto the wall. Garry shivered. "Mary, stick behind me. I don't want you or this girl getting hurt." Mary nodded and whimpered. Viola held on to Mary tightly as she in turn did to Garry.

They gathered up their courage, and went into the abyss.

* * *

**(So hope you enjoy, and I was holding on to this for some time now... ^^; And plz R&R.)**


End file.
